


One of Those Things That Only Hurts

by Anonymous



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Pining, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It may not be the worst thing about losing his brother to some kind of hell dimension, but realizing he has feelings for Ford ranks high up there.In which Stan pines.





	One of Those Things That Only Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the 100 words of incest thread on FFA.

It may not be the worst thing about losing his brother to some kind of hell dimension, but realizing he has feelings for Ford ranks high up there.

It's just--Stan’s spent so many nights, the past ten years, longing for Ford, wishing they'd get back together, but he never really thought about what those feelings _meant_ before now. And now... Now he wants to feel Ford's hands running through his hair, to hold his brother in his arms, to _kiss_ him...

Stan wipes his eyes and sighs. It's just another thing he can't afford to think about right now.


End file.
